


Post Hoc

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Dump, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights all use Merlin to let off a little steam after a rough training session, and Merlin loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Hoc

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had gotten all of my old kinkmeme fills, and then I remembered this one! Written sometime in season 2, I think, so Leon was one of the few knights we had to work with, hence the absence of Percy, Elyan, and the different spelling of Gwaine's name.

Kay’s squire, John, had prepared Merlin. Merlin willingly went to his knees in the armoury, wincing just slightly at the hard, cold stone, and John tied his wrists, one to the leg of a table, the other to an old, rusted forge. His trousers were already off, but he still wore a long tunic, and it gaped open as he dropped his head, pulling against the ropes, letting his weight rest against them for a moment. John slid an efficient finger into his arse, then another, and Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, imagining how much better it was going to be later, when a hard cock finally shoved its way inside. A smooth, wooden phallus, nicely oiled, replaced John’s fingers, keeping Merlin open. John had strict instructions not to take Merlin himself, but Merlin could hear his harsh breathing, loud in the silence of the armoury. When John was done, he stepped around and stood in front of Merlin, taking his cock out of his trousers. He jerked himself off, staring down at Merlin, and finally came, his come landing on Merlin’s face and in his hair. Merlin whimpered and managed to catch some on his tongue. 

John left then, and Merlin waited, his own prick growing harder as he imagined what would happen when the door opened again. He had to fight not to use his magic to loosen the ropes so that he could touch himself. 

Finally, he heard voices in the corridor. The door slammed open, and the knights entered, flushed and sweaty after a tiring practice session under Arthur’s measuring gaze. They were laughing and talking, slowly removing their armour, cleaning their swords. Part of Merlin wanted to cry out and grab their attention, but he also loved the heavy sensation of waiting, knowing that they would use him when they desired. 

He didn’t have long to wait. A quick brush of fingers on his hip, the sound of someone settling to their knees behind him. The wooden plug was jerked out without ceremony, and Merlin bit back a cry. Then warm hands settled on his hips, and the head of a cock slowly pushed into his hole. The knight drew back slightly, then thrust in again, harder, and had soon worked up a steady rhythm, grunting a little in pleasure as he fucked Merlin’s arse. Merlin let his head drop, keeping his body loose, letting the knight set the pace. Too soon he felt the warm flood of come as the knight pushed forward, holding his hips in place as the humped Merlin’s arse, drawing out his orgasm. Then he pulled out and stood up, leaving Merlin wet and empty and wanting.

“Ready for another?” a voice murmured, and Merlin recognized it as Bedivere’s. He nodded, pushing his arse back. Bedivere chuckled, giving him a light slap on the flank. He pushed in all at once, Merlin’s come-slick hole easily taking him. “Fuck, that’s good,” Bedivere muttered. Around them, the conversation continued, the sound of a whetstone running along a blade undercutting the voices. 

“Mind if I join you?”

Merlin looked up through bleary eyes to see Leon standing in front of him, fingers already undoing his laces.

“Not at all—look at him, he’s ready for some cock in his mouth, too,” Bedivere replied.

Leon tilted Merlin’s chin, his cockhead smearing precome over Merlin’s lips. Merlin greedily reached for it, moaning when Leon thrust forward gently. He sucked, swirling his tongue over the head. Leon took hold of Merlin’s hair and started thrusting. Merlin shut his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of the cock in his arse and the one in his mouth.

Bedivere came with a groan, and as soon as he pulled out, come dripping down Merlin’s thighs, another cock replaced his. Kay, Merlin realized when he started cursing, humping Merlin’s arse hard and fast. “Fuck. Fuck, you’re so wet. Gods, I can’t believe what a slut you are.” He laughed and Leon chuckled, stroking Merlin’s cheek. Merlin blushed hotly, knowing it was true, wanting Kay to say it again. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Leon murmured, holding Merlin in place while he came, making sure Merlin swallowed all of his come. 

“He’s lucky he has us to look after him,” Bors said, taking Leon’s place and guiding Merlin’s mouth to his prick. “Give him the fucking he needs.” 

Kay pulled out before he came, his seed pulsing onto Merlin’s arse and thighs. Merlin shuddered at the feel of it, and he almost came himself. He just needed a little more…He whimpered, sucking harder on Bors’s cock. 

“Saved the best for last,” Gawain said, his cock nudging Merlin’s balls before sliding up to rest against his hole.

“You wish,” Bors retorted indignantly, and Gawain laughed, pushing his thick cock inside. He pulled on Merlin’s hips, angling him just right before starting to thrust. Merlin moaned around Bors’s cock, and Bors stiffened, orgasm sending his hot seed down Merlin’s throat. When he pulled out, Merlin let himself fall limply against the ropes, letting Gawain’s cock slam deep into his arse, hitting that spot that sent bursts of pleasure straight to his prick. He could feel it building and finally it burst over him, shaking his limbs, sending come spraying onto his stomach, onto the floor. 

“Shit,” Gawain gasped as Merlin clenched around him. “Shit that feels fantastic.” He thrust a few more times, finally pumping his come into Merlin’s arse.

Leon and Kay each used him once more, kneeling between his spread legs and thrusting into him, their cocks making lewd, wet noises as they slid through all the come dripping out of his hole. Then they untied him and made him kneel before them, watching while he stroked his hard prick, telling him to lick the come off his fingers after he came.

After, they all left except Gawain, who ordered Merlin to crawl over to him, his leaking cock poking out of his breeches. Merlin drew it out and sucked carefully, taking it as deep as he could. Gawain stopped him before he came, holding his cock and pumping it, his seed hitting Merlin’s chin and chest. “Get yourself cleaned up,” Gawain told him when he was done, ruffling Merlin’s hair before striding out of the room.

Merlin slowly did as he was told, already thinking of this time tomorrow when he could return and kneel and wait for the knights to come to him.


End file.
